


Call Me By My Name

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: She does not like Basic.
Kudos: 3





	Call Me By My Name

**Author's Note:**

> star wars, any, sister(s)

She does not like Basic, nor Huttese nor for it's exclusion, separation, constant tiny little scans and labels and categories. When her vode say vod they mean her, her and all her sisters and brothers, those marching far away and those still in their tubes. Natborns are strange, prying things, even as they fail to see anything but their own reflections in the sheen of their plastoid 'gam.


End file.
